Many industrial processes employ evaporators to purify wastewater streams. Many such wastewater streams include dissolved gases, such as CO2 and H2S, that tend to scale, foul or corrode heat transfer tubes in the evaporator. Thus, it is known to provide processes, such as striping with gas, for removing dissolved gases in evaporator feed streams. However, the energy requirements for removing dissolved gas and conditioning the wastewater stream so that effective dissolved gas removal is made possible is substantial. There has been and continues to be a need for effective and cost efficient processes for removing dissolved gases from evaporator feed streams.